


看图说话

by T_Peter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Peter/pseuds/T_Peter
Summary: 嗯，发一下看图说话，我港，前后有顺序





	看图说话

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是对superm里面黄旭熙的预告照看图说话，很短

你最近在网上约到了个人，已经和他搞过两三次了。  
今天，他主动约你叫去酒店，你马上急匆匆地赶地铁前去约定的地方，你从贫民区来到了市区，进奢华的酒店大门的时候还被人看了两眼。  
你乘电梯来到了指定层数，指定房间，敲了敲门，门没关，你喊了两句，你听到他在屋里唤你进来。你急忙踢掉鞋子走进去，只见他像是才从公司过来，高级定制的西装随意搭在椅背上，领带已经被他自己解开挂在脖子周围，领口敞开隐约看得见里面的蜜色肌肤。你咽了咽口水，呆在原地。  
他见你半天没反应，大手招你过来。他拽着你的T恤领子把你推到king-size床上，床垫软得你差点陷进去。他抬起自己的长腿一下子坐了上来，腿跪在两侧，臀部隔着高级的西装料子重重地磨着你的石更挺，“你石更了吗？”他用低沉的声音问你。你只好看着他点点头。他很满意，嘴角勾起，臀部开始前后移动，碾过你的柱身，价值不菲的耳坠随着摆动折射出光斑晃在你脸上。  
你被弄得直喘粗气，但又不敢轻举妄动，他看你那火急火燎的样子笑了。他稍微向下挪了点，不太顺利地拉开了你那劣质牛仔裤的拉链，这让他皱了皱眉，但更勾人了。接着他直接上手，你一惊，他之前都不怎么愿意碰你的老二，你感觉到他手上带的戒指的金属冷感直接贴在你的炽热上，让你的儿子不禁抖了抖。他用着一只手，修长的手指完全包裹住了柱身，然后上下撸动。很快你就感觉要达到高潮。他明显注意到了，突然停下手中的动作，你因为这个不满地吼了一声，但又马上乖乖闭嘴。  
他从床头拿了个什么黑色的环，你有一种不详的预感，结果他把这个扣在了你的石更挺的根部，戴的时候像是在处理什么艺术品。你咽了咽口水，努力忽视掉下面的不适感，问他：“你要干什么…？”  
他说：“在我准你身寸之前你不准身寸。”你有些不爽，但不敢发作。  
你看他悠闲地站起来，慢条斯理地解开皮带，西装裤就这样掉到了地上，只剩一条黑色内裤和绑住小腿的男式黑色吊带袜，你能分明地看到他的勃起，和顶部的濡湿。你感觉到下面的环箍地更紧了，胀痛感和欲望勾着你的心，不禁在心里咒骂一会儿让这个婊子好看。接着他又把内裤脱了下来，你发现他有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，接着他迈着细长的双腿向你走来，你躺在床上准备享受，他向来是不准你擅自动作的，总是骑在你的上面。很快，他像前几次那样将腿跨开，站在床前，手在后面弄着什么，你看他气息开始变得有些紊乱，脸上泛起淡淡的红色。过了会，你看清了，他把一个黑色的小肛塞拿了出来，放在了一边。你有些坐不住，只见他微颤着腿过来，叉跪着，用手撑住你的肩膀，慢慢地坐了下去，发出一阵舒缓的呻吟。


End file.
